


WayHaught Road Trip

by WayHaught96 (Supergirl_Lover96)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Post S3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/WayHaught96
Summary: Waverly and Doc have been rescued from the garden. Alice is back home safe and sound. And now it’s time for Nicole and Waverly to get some much-needed alone time. Since everything went back to normal (or as normal as they can be in Purgatory), Waverly has been glued to Wynonna’s side, helping to get Alice settled in and being the best auntie a little girl could ask for. And Nicole has been balancing helping out the Earp sisters and getting the town running again as Sheriff. The two haven’t truly reconnected since Waverly has come back. And Nicole has been burying some lingering issues. But what better way for the couple to get their feet back under them than on a road trip to San Diego?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers! So I tend to not be the best about updating consistently, but I do have an idea of where future chapters are going, so please stick along for the ride. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, my life-force
> 
> Thank you to my friends who are willing to pre-read chapters before posting for me. Ya'll are the real heroes for catching mistakes. Of course, there may still be some so please be forgiving. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay for a month on your own?”

Waverly’s voice was laced with uncertainty as she looked to where Wynonna was standing on the porch of The Homestead. Alice was babbling happily in her mother’s arms as she tugged on a lock of hair.

Wincing slightly at her daughter’s antics, Wynonna sighed and locked eyes with Nicole, who was fighting to close the trunk of the jeep that was packed full with the luggage for their trip.

“Babygirl, if you ask me that one more time I’m going to leave you here and go on the cross-country trip with Haughty-Pants.”

Sensing her sister was about to agree that maybe that wasn’t a horrible idea, Wynonna continued on loudly, cutting off whatever comment Waverly had been about to make.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be alone with Alice. Doc is here. And we could use the time to reconnect with her, just us. You’re the best auntie this little girl could ever ask for, and I am so grateful for all the help you have given me since getting her back. But you need this. You haven’t had any time alone with Carrot-Top over there since we got you back from that godforsaken garden. Go Waverly.”

Waverly glanced guiltily over at her girlfriend. It was true that since rescuing her and Doc, and then getting Alice back, the two of them hadn’t been their usual “disgustingly lovey” selves as Wynonna would put it. Nicole had been nothing if not a hero in being there for both Earp girls as they worked to bring Alice home and get her settled in. She was their rock while also working extra hours as Sheriff to bring the people of Purgatory back home and maintain peace in the process. Wynonna was right. They deserved this time away.

Wynonna grinned with smug triumph as she watched the wheels turn and then settle in her sister’s mind. Winking at Nicole, she repositioned Alice on her hip and pulled the little hand that had been buried in her hair to wave at the couple.

“Say bye-bye Auntie Waves. Bye-bye Auntie Nic.”

Alice gurgled out something that sounded close enough and smiled at two of her favorite people.

Waverly’s heart melted at the sight of her sister and niece looking so happy and together. She rushed back up the stairs one last time to press a kiss into Alice’s baby-soft locks and squeeze Wynonna tightly.

“If you need anything, just call us. And don’t forget to make sure she eats her vegetables even though you think they taste bad. And make sure you’re brushing her teeth every morning and night; she needs to learn that it’s an important habit. And if she says any words make sure you’re recording so you can send it to me. And don’t forget–”

“Alright, alright. I got it, jeesh. We’re gonna be fine, babygirl. Now go.”

Waverly nodded and wiped away a tear. She pressed another last kiss to Alice’s head before turning and walking back to the jeep. Nicole opened the passenger-side door for her. Waverly reached out and squeezed her hand in a silent thank you before climbing in.

Closing the door, Nicole turned to Wynonna, who was making her way down the steps now that her sister was finally in the vehicle. Meeting halfway, Nicole stooped down to make a funny face at Alice. The little girl giggled and reached for the red-head whose heart she had quickly won. Nicole gave her a hand to hold and stood back up fully. Wynonna was smiling at how soft her best friend was with her daughter, but the smile slipped away as the two-woman made eye-contact.

“You bring her back home safe, you hear?”

“Always, Wyn.”

Wynonna nodded, trusting Nicole more than she ever thought she could trust someone who wasn’t blood. But Nicole was family. And though she would never say it out loud, Wynonna loved her.

Nicole turned to leave, a silent understanding having passed between her and the eldest Earp, but Wynonna reached out catching her hand and forcing her to look back.

“And Nicole, take care of yourself too. You’ve been working too hard and I hear you get up every night. I know you’re not sleeping well. Haven’t been ever since we lost Wav- ever since everything happened. But she’s back. And she’s safe. So just… enjoy this trip. Okay?”

Nicole swallowed hard. Wynonna really did know her too well. Their time spent fighting together to get Waverly and Doc back, after Wynonna and Nedley had rescued her and the boys from Valdez, had brought them closer together than either had ever imagined was possible. Nicole had been so angry at first because it had been Wynonna who had drugged her. Made it so that she wasn’t there to try to stop Waverly from being taken like she had been. But Nicole had grown to understand why Wynonna had done what she did. And if there was anyone who loved Waverly as much as Nicole did, it was Wynonna. The two had become a formidable duo in their relentless pursuit to get their girl back. And they had done it.

But Wynonna was right; Nicole still wasn’t over it. Waverly was home safe and sound, but the feeling that came with the weeks of never knowing if she would see her again still haunted Nicole. Sleep eluded her because she was scared that she would wake up and find herself alone in their bed; that getting Waverly back had all been some twisted dream.

Nicole met Wynonna’s eyes and saw the genuine concern that filled them. She nodded slowly, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. A small smile played across her face.

“I love you too, Wynonna.”

“Gah, gross Haught. Not in front of my spawn.”

“Spawn? Really Wynonna?”

Nicole chuckled and ruffled Alice’s hair before turning and walked to the driver’s door. She opened it and had one leg inside as she turned to Wynonna’s retreating figure.

“Try not to get arrested while I’m gone. Nedley has enough to do, but I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate, for old time’s sake.”

Wynonna gave her signature middle finger and Nicole just laughed before climbing fully into the car. She turned the engine on and buckled her seat belt before turning to face Waverly. Her eyes grew serious.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this trip, Waves?”

Looking into her girlfriend’s- no, fiancée’s eyes, Waverly felt her heart warm at the love she saw directed entirely at her. She reached over and laced her fingers through short red locks, tugged Nicole to her until their lips met in a soft kiss. Even after all this time, with everything that they had been through, there was still a spark that made her toes curl in her boots. Waverly sighed happily as she pulled away.

“A road trip all the way from Purgatory to the sunny beaches of San Diego? Babe, I am more than okay with this. Especially if it means getting you all to myself. And the bikini is just gonna be an added bonus.”

Nicole chuckled at the flirtatious once-over Waverly gave her. Excitement settled over them both as Nicole put the jeep into gear and pulled away from The Homestead. This was going to be their first-ever vacation together. And it would give them a chance to truly talk since Waverly had been brought back. Settling back into the seat as Waverly grabbed the AUX cord to be DJ for the first leg of the journey, Nicole felt a phantom burn in the front left pocket of her pants. She subtly traced over the barely-there outline of the ring that was tucked away there. Glancing over at Waverly, she smiled as the woman she loved started to sing along to the song she’d chosen to start them off.

There may be a lot that they needed to talk through on this trip, and Nicole may still have needed to find a way to work through the aftermath of the garden, but even with all the uncertainty that laid before them, there was one thing that Nicole was absolutely sure of; she was going to marry Waverly Earp. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. I planned to get further into the story in this chapter, but I started typing and things just went a different way I guess. So good news for you is that means I know exactly what needs to be in the next chapter so hopefully not too long before another update.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And as always, I apologize for any mistakes and please share the love with kudos and comments!

The couple had been driving for the better part of four hours. Nicole was still behind the wheel, insisting that she would let Waverly know when she needed a break. To her credit, Waverly didn’t put up much of a fight on the matter. Lounging in the passenger seat, legs resting on the dashboard, and singing along to every song that came on, she was the picture of relaxed and happy.

It was a battle at times for Nicole to keep her eyes solely focused on the road before her. She kept catching herself glancing to the side to drink in the beauty that was Waverly Earp. The time that they had spent apart were some of the darkest days of the officer’s life. Not only had she suffered more than a slight amount of trauma during her days spent trapped by Valdez, but then when Wynonna and Nedley had burst in all guns and glory to rescue her and the boys, the flash of relief she had felt was short-lived. Waverly had entered the garden. Waverly had been trapped. Waverly was gone.

Nicole would have taken a swing at Wynonna the moment that the realization had hit if she had been in any condition to do so. Her shoulder was dislocated and the cuts and bruises marring her fists hindered her ability to physically unleash the anger she felt on the elder Earp. She hadn’t understood how Wynonna could be standing there, rescuing her, when Waverly was stuck in that stupid garden. But in time, as her injuries healed, Nicole was able to understand that Wynonna had had to make the hard choice and leave Waverly and Doc to be saved second. She couldn’t save them on her own, which was why she had come for Nicole as fast as she was able. Wynonna was as stubborn as they came, and her love for her sister was unmatched, but she had put it to the side for the sake of getting Nicole to safety because she needed her help to save the woman they both loved. Nicole grew to understand and respect that decision, and in doing so, solidified a bond between her and Wynonna that was stronger than ever before. From it, they drew the strength they needed to get Waverly back.

Shaking her head clear of the memories swirling behind glassed-over eyes, Nicole snuck another peek over at Waverly seeking reassurance for the thousandth time that day that she was still by her side. The mere glance turned into a lingering smirk as she tracked where Waverly’s gaze was focused.

Hazel eyes were tracing over Nicole’s fingers where they gripped the wheel, sliding up toned forearms that were littered with scars, mostly from one adventure or another with the Earp’s. Nicole tightened her grip slightly; she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the visible hitch in Waverly’s breathing as her eyes locked on to the flexing of her arm muscle.

“She something you like, baby?”

Waverly jumped at the sound of Nicole’s teasing voice before turning an adorable shade of red and huffing at being caught. But the pout didn’t last longer than it took for Nicole to reach over and rest her hand gently on the younger woman’s thigh. Waverly melted at the touch and squeezed Nicole’s hand in her own.

“I don’t see something I like…”

Waverly paused turning to catch Nicole’s gaze as the officer glanced back towards her.

“I see everything I love.”

The words were no more than a whisper, barely heard above the music and whistle of the wind. But they echoed through Nicole, racing through every vein in her body. Her heart seemed to forget how to function for a moment, and her breath caught in her throat. She pulled the hand that her love still held in her own back across the car, laying a gentle kiss to the back of Waverly’s hand.

“I love you too, Waves.”

The smile that broke out across Waverly’s face was brighter than the sun setting on the horizon. It still amazed each girl in turn that the other could reciprocate the depth of love they felt for each other. And for Nicole, after patiently waiting for Waverly to be ready to speak aloud what she already told Nicole in every other way, hearing those words was that much more precious. With everything that the two had survived together, she knew that there would not be a single day that she ever took for granted. Having Waverly by her side through life was more than she ever dared wish for and everything she would ever need.

The couple shared a small smile, eyes filled with the promise of forever, before Nicole focused her attention back on the road before her. They passed a sign stating that they had about 40 miles to go until the next exit. They planned to stop there for the night; a modest but reasonably priced hotel room reservation was waiting for them. The roads were wide open and empty, miles of rolling land spread out on either side of them. The pair had budgeted in more travel days than they would need, just so that they wouldn’t feel rushed and were able to enjoy any little things that may come up along the way.

Of course, Waverly had still diligently planned out certain parts of the trip. She was more than happy to relinquish control when it came to strict time constraints on the actual travel, but she still had presented Nicole with a spreadsheet when it came to attractions and stops. The spreadsheet itself was color-coordinated by city and then by categories such as food, entertainment, lodging, and so forth. Waverly had clearly done her research.

When she had given the sheet to Nicole, she had started to explain in her passionate, rambling way what it was and why she’d done it. Nicole, of course, heard every word as she glanced over the information, never one to dismiss anything Waverly shared her knowledge on. By the time the smaller woman had to pause for air, Nicole had already set the spreadsheet aside, trusting that everything would flow as perfectly as Waverly intended it to. A look of shyness had come over Waverly as Nicole had stood up. Her head dipped and she reached for the spreadsheet. Years of her passion for knowledge and diligence in planning being brushed aside was still a hard memory to shake.

Nicole had caught her wrist before her fingers could snag the paper. With her other hand, she used her fingers to lift Waverly’s chin until their eyes met. The uncertainty that had filled hazel eyes vanished as brown eyes locked with them, pouring out nothing but awe and love. Nicole had kissed her then, telling her between presses of her lips how amazing she was and how she couldn’t wait to go on this adventure together. It was one of the few and far between nights since Waverly returned that the couple truly fell into their love for one another.

It ended up being a rather good thing that Nicole had convinced Waverly that the drive itself didn’t need to be planned too intensely. It meant that she at least didn’t have to worry about them being late to anything when the jeep gave an odd jerk and a loud pop startled them both.

Nicole gripped the wheel tightly in her hands, fighting the vehicle as it tried to spin. Carefully applying pressure on the brakes without slamming on them, she managed to maneuver them to the side of the road before shifting into park and flipping the hazards on.

Finally releasing the tension in her arms, Nicole faced Waverly. It was clear that the adrenaline was fading slightly from the younger girl as well. The little scream she had let out as the jeep threatened to slip out of Nicole’s control would have been kind of cute if not for the reason behind it. But that thought flew from Nicole’s mind as soon as she laid eyes on the girl next to her.

Waverly was shaking. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Waves, hey it’s okay. We just must have blown a tire. It’s okay baby girl. We’re safe.”

Waverly hiccupped a little before unbuckling and flinging herself across the front of the car and into Nicole’s lap. The angle was awkward and it must have been uncomfortable, but Waverly didn’t seem to care and so Nicole just pulled her closer, stroking the loose curls that hung down her back as Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s neck.

After a few minutes, Nicole felt a soft press of lips to her pulse point. Waverly pulled away then and settled back into her seat. Knowing her well enough to understand that she had something to say, Nicole remained quiet, offering her hand to the shaken-up girl next to her while she waited for the words to come.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would react like that. I realized what was happening as fast as you did and I could see that you had it under control. It’s just that… the last time a car I was in lost control was when Wynonna and I… we… in the truck…”

Realization washed over Nicole and her heart broke just a little bit. She ran her hand along Waverly’s face, wiping away the tear tracks.

“Oh, Waves. Don’t apologize. Not for that. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Gosh, I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“It’s okay, Nicole, really. It just flashed back in the moment and I wasn’t ready for it. But I’m okay now, I promise.”

Waverly’s gentle squeeze of her hand reassured Nicole more than her words, and the redhead nodded before unbuckling and moving to exit the vehicle. Waverly followed suit, and soon the two of them stood together studying the blown tire on the jeep.

“Oh shit-ticket! What are we gonna do? We’re still over 30 miles out from the nearest exit and I have no service out here to call someone.”

Nicole looked at Waverly in surprise. The younger girl just raised her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding why Nicole wasn’t freaking out a little more. Her eyes were drawn to Nicole’s lips as they slid into her signature smirk. The taller woman shrugged out of the flannel she had been wearing, leaving her in just a tank top, and handed it over to Waverly with a wink before moving to the back of the jeep. Waverly followed a few steps behind.

“Waves, sweetie. I don’t know if you know this, but I happen to be a police officer,” Waverly huffed at the playful tone Nicole was using but couldn’t help but smile as the redhead glanced back at her.

“And part of my duty does include helping people who, say, need to change a tire on the side of the road.”

Realization dawned but confusion quickly followed again as Waverly connected some of the dots. Nicole intended to change the tire. But how on earth did she plan to do that? It’s not like she had her police cruiser with her.

Her lingering questions were soon answered as Nicole unearthed a bag from their pile of luggage that Waverly recognized as the one normally kept in Nicole’s own trunk.

“Babe, did you really think I would drive cross-country with you and not plan for an emergency like this one?”

Waverly huffed again at Nicole’s words and the proud, smug face she was wearing. Waverly was the planner, but car problems hadn’t even crossed her mind. Yet here was her sweet, smart, sexy girlfriend thinking ahead and saving the day.

“I just gotta get the spare out and then do the swap. We’ll be back on the road in no time. You wanna turn the music up and then come back and help me move some of these bags around?”

As Nicole spoke, she lifted one of the suitcases out with ease. The tank top slid up slightly to reveal the slightest glimpse of the toned stomach that Waverly loved to rake her nails down. Biceps and triceps quivered as more bags were lifted and moved aside. Waverly licked her lips. It had been a week at least since she had done more than kiss Nicole. And now here they were, stuck on the side of the road, no one around for miles, and the redhead thought she could just take off her shirt, prove how capable she is at planning too, and lift heavy things like they weigh nothing.

Waverly felt heat pool in her belly and she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that there would be plenty of time for that once they actually got to the hotel. Nicole needed to focus now if they were ever going to make it because apparently, she knew how to do things like change tires.

The sound of a throat clearing brought Waverly back from her thoughts, and she opened her eyes to see Nicole looking at her expectantly. Right, the music. Waverly shot the older woman an innocent smile and turned to walk back to the front of the jeep to get some tunes going for her while she worked. If she would have stayed facing Nicole a split second longer, she would have seen the knowing glint in her brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, next chapter will have smut.


End file.
